


law/ male!reader!lemon/smut

by PhantomAres



Series: One shots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomAres/pseuds/PhantomAres
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079186
Kudos: 3





	law/ male!reader!lemon/smut

You were chatting with Bepo about the life in the submarine and the crew. You both often take care of the comfort of the crew. And then you were the psychological support of this ship. You sighed while thinking of your captain. Bepo glanced at you worriedly and you thought you could tell him what was bothering you. "- Bepo I'm in love with our captain but I don't really know how to tell him." You go.

Bepo thinks and then has an idea. "- you just have to go see the captain and offer him a massage to relax him. If he says yes you will see his reactions and therefore if he likes you. If he says no you can drop it. " Said Bepo with a smile You looked at him a little embarrassing. It is true that you were good at massage but you were afraid of having a slight incident if you ever gave one to your captain. But did you really have a choice? Might as well try everything. "- Ok Bepo I'll try!" You said when you got up to determine, so you headed for the captain's cabin of the submersible under the encouragement of Bepo.

You knocked on the metal door and heard your captain give you permission to enter. He looked up to see who it was before going back to his files. "- y / n what is this visit worth to me?" Asked Law "- well I have been with you lately and I was wondering if you would let me give you a massage ...." fidgeting anxiously. He looked at you surprised before having a small smile. "- well why not.It is true that I really need to relax." says Law, looked at him surprised by his answer before taking you back. You followed him to his cabin. He removed his top and you couldn't help but admire his muscles and his tattoos. He smiles at you before taking his place on his stomach on his bed. "- you can climb on me if you want." says Law "- thank you it will be simpler like that" you said in response. 

You got on him a little embarrassment before starting to massage him. You felt the knots under your fingers and his tense muscles. "- you are really tense!" Fit you trying to untie the knots. "- nng ~ I haven't really had time to rest lately anh ~" Law moans,To hear him moan under you, you felt part of your anatomy react. You were hoping that Law didn't notice it. "- ah ~ you're good y / n ~" Law murmurs "- thank you Captain" you reply while continuing your massage. You heard Law sigh of pleasure and that didn't help your condition . "- y / n ~ and if I thank you ~?" whispers Law in a cheerful voice.

You looked surprised before Law tipped you under him, one leg between yours. You groan when you feel his knees rub your already active crotch. He started chewing your neck making you moan all the more. He ran his hands under your top before using his devil fruit to remove it. He went down on your chest before arriving at your bottoms which he removers seductive , exposing you. He began to slow back and forth on your member, making the pleasure last. "- nng ~ Law ~ anh ~" " - don't worry my y / n ~ the rest is coming ~ "Law took advantage of her moments to start preparing. Then he started taking your member in the mouth. You restrained a cry before running your hands through his hair to speed up the pace. "- anh ~ Law ~ if you continue like this I will not be able to hold back ~ nnng ~" Law smiles before retiring leaving you gasping and dissatisfied . He quickly took off his clothes before settling in. It slowly started to penetrate you. You groan in the heat until it is entirely within you. He stopped by taking support on his forearms, waiting for your green light. When you gave it to him, it started to go back and forth before quickening the pace. "- Anh ~ AAANH ~" "~ nng ~" Law applied himself to always touch your prostate giving you indefinable pleasure. Law felt its end coming. He then took your member in hand and traced his movements on those of his hips. You no longer held back your screams until you let go between your two torsos. When you felt your walls close over his member, Law let go of you. He did some back and forth before withdrawing from you to collapse at your side.

You turned to him taking support on your forearm, your head resting in the palm of your palm. “- Why that?” Asked your captain “- Why the massage?” You said nothing in response while smiling. He smiled back before kissing you. “- I love you my captain” “- I love you y / n … and I believe that the whole crew is aware now "said Law,you looked at him without understanding before the door opened on the crew which fell on the cabin floor.” - OUTSIDE! “ yelled Law, you laughed. At least you got what you wanted. It was already that.


End file.
